


City Lights

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Punishment, Sub Luke Hemmings, its like at the end, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ashton grabs Luke’s wrists and pins them against the wall above. “Did I say you could touch?” With his other hand, he lifts Luke’s chin and once again the two lock eyes. “Daddy really doesn’t want to punish you already.”
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	City Lights

Stepping out of the car, Luke grasps his jacket closer. Winter in New York is by no means frigid, but it’s brutal nonetheless. The busy streets are alive as ever, yet lifeless at the same time, making for a strange sort of aura. Having lived in New York all his life, Luke wasn’t surprised. He checks his watch and realizes he’s right on time. The sidewalk sludge is no deterrent to him, but he tries to keep his new boots as pristine as possible. 

The sleek entrance to Irwin Industries is as intimidating as ever and the lobby is bustling, but Luke pays the traffic no mind. He knows exactly where he needs to be and how to get there. Walking to the elevator, main-floor secretary and Luke’s best friend, Michael, gives him a slight wave before returning to his conversation with one of the Foreign Affairs interns from floor 27. Things appear to be getting heated, as the entire lobby appears to be filled with tension. Luke decides he’ll ask Ashton about it later.

Luke pulls the elevator keycard out of his wallet and inserts it, waiting for the ding of the door. It arrives and an older woman steps out; she gives him a strange look but he really doesn’t care. He pushes the button designated to floor 31 and hopes no one interrupts his ride. The elevator opens and Luke is faced with the long corridor leading to Ashton’s office. Seeing as it’s after regular office hours, no one is to be seen. 

Luke practically runs to Ashton’s office. “Ashton?” He knocks and waits patiently. After a few moments of silence he gently rests his head on the door, wondering if a meeting of some sorts was holding Ashton up. The door suddenly swings open and Luke prepares for impact with the floor, but instead he feels the strong arms of Ashton catching him.

“Hi baby.” Ashton gazes into Luke’s eyes, making smaller, yet safe. “Let’s try that again. What’s my name?”

“Daddy.” Luke breathes, basking in the euphoria of being reunited with his Dom.

“What was that, baby? You know I don’t like mumbling.” Ashton pushes Luke against the wall, carefully making sure to place a hand behind his sub’s head so he doesn’t get hurt.

“Daddy.” Luke says clearly, reaching behind Ashton’s neck to draw the two closer. 

Ashton grabs Luke’s wrists and pins them against the wall above. “Did I say you could touch?” With his other hand, he lifts Luke’s chin and once again the two lock eyes. “Daddy really doesn’t want to punish you already.”

“No, I just really missed you, but I understand how important your business is to you.” Luke says.

“I never meant to make you feel that way, kitten.” Ashton drops his hard demeanor, embracing Luke in a hug. “What’s your color?”

“Green.” Luke smiles. “Very green, I just missed this. A lot.” He smirks and grinds into Ashton’s side.

“Alright, alright, let’s bring this to my desk.” Ashton interjects. Luke attempts to hold Ashton’s hand, but the older man firmly grabs his wrist. As his dom starts to rummage through the desk drawers Luke begins to take off his pants and bend over the dark wood surface. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ashton questions, sounding genuinely surprised. He guides Luke back upright and buttons his jeans back up. Luke’s face shows a great deal of confusion as Ashton laces their fingers together and pulls the two onto the desk chair. “C’mon love, sit with me for a moment.” Luke straddles Ashton’s lap and the air becomes heavy with lust.

Ashton grabs Luke’s ass with one hand and runs the other through Luke’s hair, tugging in all the right ways. The makeout session is long overdue, but neither seem to care. All that matters is right here and right now. Luke starts to run out of breath and his hair is completely disheveled. Ashton knows all the right ways to bite Luke’s lip and he’s sure to let it be known; not that Luke ever had any doubts. 

Ashton moves his hand from Luke’s ass to his dick. As he begins to palm the fabric, he knows the denim will allow for just the right amount of friction to push his sub to the brink of orgasm. “Don’t move, baby. If you even think about it, I might just have to take away your speaking privileges. You don’t want that, right? Gonna be good for daddy?” Ashton begins to suck on Luke’s neck, who grips the chair’s armrests harder.

“Yeah daddy, gonna be still.” Luke breathes, focusing on his words.

“I didn’t hear you.” Ashton whispers, biting harder. “The floor’s all ours, love. No need to be so quiet.” 

“Yes daddy!” Luke yells out to Ashton’s empty office. The sound bounces from wall to wall and the glass of the window behind them is so clean it feels like he’s screaming out to the whole city. He really tries his best, but eventually submits into the almost-pleasure by bucking forward and falling onto Ashton. For a second it feels so damn good. Before either can react, Ashton gets a reminder notification for a meeting. 

“My little kitten’s such a whore for daddy, isn’t he?” Ashton says, roughly grabbing Luke’s face, forcing eye contact. Luke nods, trying to look down. “Color?”

“Green.” 

“Since you can’t seem to follow simple directions, I don’t think you deserve to speak. Words are a privilege, kitten.” Ashton lets go of Luke’s face and yanks his hair back. “I was planning on using my tie, but I think I have a better idea. After all, I can’t miss this meeting. That won’t be a problem now, will it?” Luke shakes his head, his hair falling and framing his face perfectly.

“Didn’t think so.” Ashton shoves Luke back and unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants. “Get on your knees.” Luke obeys and Ashton spreads his legs.

“If at any point you feel yellow or red, pull on the waistband of my pants. I’ll never be upset if you color out.” Ashton is already hard. Luke nods and opens his mouth as his dom taps his lips. “This’ll take less than 20 minutes. I just need to pass off on a contingency plan.”

Luke hears the sound designating that Ashton has joined the Zoom meeting and starts going down. He tastes the precum and tries not to let his gag reflex act up. There are business terms that Luke has never even heard of being thrown around. Ashton’s breath continues to hitch as Luke pays close attention to the head of Ashton’s dick, but he covers it up fairly well. 

Ashton’s close, Luke can tell. He almost wants to try edging him, but that might cause Ashton’s business partners to know what’s going on under the desk and that can't happen. Ashton is his and his only. In an attempt to spice things up, Luke removes his hand from Ashton’s thigh and begins to palm the underside of his dom’s dick while continuing to focus on the head. His hand is slapped away, grabbed, and held on Ashton’s thigh.

Ashton uses his free hand to mute the Zoom call. “Almost there, baby. You’re gonna swallow.” From his colleagues’ point of view it would appear he was speaking to a secretary or personal assistant, but they didn’t need to know the truth. Luke swallows as Ashton releases, not missing one drop. He lays his head on Ashton’s thigh until the meeting ends and the laptop is closed. “You did such a great job! You can speak again, love.” 

“Thank you, daddy.” Ashton leads Luke up to sit on his desk. “Do I get to cum now?” 

“I love the eagerness,” Luke blushes as Ashton leans in to stroke his cheek. “But I think you need to be punished for all these little games you keep playing. Or is that exactly what you want?”

“Yeah, daddy. I deserve to be punished.” Luke has a glint in his eyes. 

“I think I’d have to agree. Since you can’t listen, I’d better retrain you with simple little tasks.” Ashton stands up and fixes his pants, towering over Luke. “What’s your color?”

“Green.” Luke beams with adrenaline and slight confusion as to what the simple little tasks could be. 

“Good.” Ashton leans into Luke and kisses him passionately. “Now strip.”

Luke promptly begins to undress, feeling small under Ashton’s gaze. “Be careful, kitten. Daddy spent a lot of money on those clothes.” Ashton reminds him.

“Thank you.” Luke stutters, trying to take off the tight skinny jeans.

“Who are you speaking to?” Ashton questions. “Don’t make me take away your speaking privileges again. Daddy wants to hear your pretty sounds, baby.”

“Yes, daddy.” Luke meets Ashton’s stare, “Sorry, daddy.” He’s completely naked now.

“All this fun has made me pretty thirsty. Why don’t you grab me a water from down the hall.” Luke begins to head for the door, but Ashton grabs his arm instead. “I wasn’t finished. Do I need to put you on a leash? Get one for yourself as well.” Ashton lets go and Luke rushes down the hall, searching for the water machine. Eventually he finds it and gets ice water for them both.

Opening the door, Ashton is sitting at his desk writing notes from his desktop. “Thank you, love.” He says as Luke sets down the water. “Did I say I wanted ice?” Ashton asks

“No daddy.” Luke admits.

“Lay down in front of the window, kitten.” Ashton orders, fishing an ice cube out of his water. He places the ice on Luke’s chest. “If this slips off before it melts, you’re not cumming tonight.” Before Ashton walks away, he roughly strokes Luke’s already-hard dick. The ice stays in place.

“It’s all melted, daddy.” Luke whines from the cold. “Is my punishment over?”

“No, kitten.” Ashton laughs, his eyes not leaving his paperwork. “Come over here and kneel next to my legs.”

Luke hurries over, almost tripping and falling on his face.

“Daddy’s almost done with his paperwork, he just needs to transfer these written notes to his laptop. You’re gonna hold my pen.” It seems like an easy enough task, Luke thinks. He reaches for the pen, but his hands are grabbed and held on Ashton’s thigh. “Uh-uh, baby. Hands are staying on my leg; you’re using your mouth.” Ashton corrects. 

Luke opens his mouth and Ashton tries to insert the pen, but it falls on the floor. He reaches for it, but Ashton grabs it first and swats Luke’s hand away. “If you try anything like that again I won’t hesitate to get the mitts.” Ashton says. “Now the pen’s all dirty, but you’ll clean it for daddy, right?” Luke nods.

Ashton holds the pen in front of Luke’s mouth as Luke licks it and sucks on it for much longer than it would take to clean it. Ashton pulls the pen away and shoves his fingers in Luke’s mouth. “Better to be safe than sorry, clean these too.” Luke sucks on Ashton’s fingers for the rest of the time Ashton transfers his notes. His dom must be pretty good at one handed typing.

Removing his fingers from Luke’s mouth, Ashton finally speaks. “Baby, you’ve been so good for daddy. I’m almost done with work for the night, just gotta send a few emails.” Luke wonders if he’ll be able to cum soon. “Stand up, baby, bend over the desk.” He does so and instead of hearing the squirt of lube, he hears Ashton’s desk chair rising and a cold feeling on his ass. He realizes that Ashton has placed his laptop on his ass.

“Stay still baby. I’ve got some important emails to send.” Ashton slaps Luke’s ass, causing the sub to breathe out sharply. “What did I just say, kitten? Do you want to be blamed for the fall of this company? Ruining the economy because you’re such a slut for daddy?” Ashton threatens. 

“No, daddy, I can be still.” Luke practically moans, his dick grinding against the desk. After a few minutes the friction of the desk gets to be too much and Luke lets out a breathy groan. “Please, daddy.” Ashton doesn’t respond, but Luke hears the sound of Ashton ripping his tie off. Ashton folds the tie in half and wraps around it Luke’s mouth until he’s done working for the day. Luke turns his head when he hears Ashton finally close the laptop. His ass gets slapped, hard, one more time and Ashton guides him back upright.

“So good, baby. You did so good.” Ashton praises Luke, enveloping him in a hug. “Let’s head over to the couch and finish up.” 

Luke leans up to Ashton and whispers in his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ashton grabs the lube and inserts one, then two, then three fingers into Luke who is practically begging for it. “God, Luke, you’re so fucking hot.”

“Daddy, please. I can take it now, please daddy.” Ashton thrusts into Luke slowly, whispering soft praises into his ear. Luke grasps the soft upholstery on the couch and bucks back into Ashton. “Faster, daddy, please.”

Ashton speeds up, going both faster and harder. “Get yourself off, baby. You’re doing so good.” Luke grabs his dick and goes at it. He cums within seconds, Ashton only a moment behind him. “So fucking hot, baby.”

“We probably should have put down a towel.” Luke laughs.

“Don’t worry about it, Luke.” Ashton kisses his forehead. “It’s leather.”

“Can we shower?” Luke asks. “I remember you have the really good smelling shampoo here.”

“Of course, love.” Ashton gently grabs Luke’s hand. “I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Ashton leads Luke to the luxury shower down the hall and grabs the fluffiest towels he has. The shower rains down with the perfect amount of pressure and Luke guides Ashton into a passionate make out session. Luke dries Ashton’s hair with a towel, making it all messy. Ashton doesn’t care, as he’s got all he needs right in front of him. The pair make their way back into Ashton’s office to gather their things before heading to Ashton’s penthouse for the weekend.

Luke looks out towards the city lights on the New York skyline. “I’m so glad I found you, especially in one of the biggest cities in the world.”

Ashton pulls Luke in close. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut oops


End file.
